Dawn from Night
by PrincessKooki
Summary: AU. Weeks after Dimitri is restored, he decides he's had enough of his so called life as a guardian, he's done with Court and is resolved to leaving the moroi world for good. Rose tries to help and for reasons beyond him, Dimitri agrees to let her.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_

 _Hello Boy and Girls!_

 _I'm back with a new story!_

 _This story will have super short chapters (for real this time, between 500-1000 words each)._

 _I'll also be updating very frequently, probably every other day._

 _Be warned, it's going to start off slow and then get shoved into warp speed._

 _I've said too much._

 _Anyway, here it is, hope you enjoy!_

 _Much Love,_

 _PK_

* * *

Dimitri Belikov never had an easy life. Yet of all the bad things that had happened to him, he wasn't sure which was worse - getting turn into strigoi or getting restored to dhampir. Either way, he was sure no good would come of him remaining at Court. Not to himself (not that he deserved any good) and certainly not to those around him. It was his time to be a little selfish.

The only good thing that happened to him of late was that he was legally declared dhampir. That allowed him to wander aimlessly around court to suffer the stares, the whispers and the shame.

"I'm sorry, Princess", Dimitri said to Vasilisa Dragomir when he came to break the news of his departure. His resolve was so great that he had brought along a duffle bag, full of his meager belongings, making it clear there was no point in arguing or trying to convince him otherwise. Parting with her was the last thing he planned to do at court before leaving for good. "I'll never be reinstated as a guardian. And I'm not sure I want to be. I've given enough of myself to this life. There's nothing left to give", he said apologetically.

Lissa could read in his aura that he was racked with guilt. This time, a different kind of guilt than what she usually saw in him. She suspected it stemmed from Dimitri breaking his promise to devote his life to hers. It was a promise she never wanted him to make, but at the time, Lissa thought it was for the best to let him be and not push him.

She patted the back of his hand. "It's alright Dimitri. You're allowed to want to pursue a different path. One that doesn't cross with mine", she smiled. She hoped he realized that she was trying to ease his guilt and release him from his promise. "I'm sorry too, but I have to ask you to do something before you leave".

Dimitri nodded reluctantly.

"You need to tell Rose that you're leaving. In person. She deserves to hear it from you", Lissa could see the pain she was causing Dimitri. But he needed to hear it. "After everything she's done for you, Rose should at least get a chance to say goodbye to you". When Dimitri looked at the princess skeptically, Lissa decided enough was enough. He needed to know just how far Rose went for him. "You really don't know what she's done for you? Haven't you ever questioned how I came across an insane theory that strigoi could be restored? And how to do it?"

Lissa launched into the story of how Rose got wind of an old wive's tale in Russia, about a spirit user who restored a strigoi. Lissa went on about how in the search of this spirit user, Rose broke her greatest enemy out of a highly secured moroi prison, she endanger countless lives when she stopped Eddie from staking him in Las Vegas, not to mention the havoc her quest reeked on her own career along with her relationship with Adrian and her friendship with Eddie.

"She gave up everything to save you". Lissa let the gravity of everything Rose did for him sink in before she spoke again. "I know you're hurting, Dimitri. But so is Rose. The least you can do is say goodbye before leaving this time".

Dimitri wasn't sure who he felt more indebted to, but he did agree with the princess. He should tell Rose he's leaving. He owed her that much.


	2. Chapter 2

Dimitri found himself pacing outside Rose's apartment, trying to find the courage to knock on her door.

Rose knew Dimitri was out in the hall, pacing. She'd been watching him through her peephole for several minutes. She'd heard when he arrived. He may have been the stealthiest man alive, but there was nothing stealthy about swearing out loud in Russian as soon as he realized he had no idea what the hell he was doing. Nor was he quiet when he dropped his duffle bag unceremoniously on the floor.

Finally Rose took pity on him. Though she was incredibly apprehensive about why Dimitri was at her doorstep, she opened the door and greeted him, "Dimitri", she leaned against her doorframe, arms crossed over her chest, "What's up?"

Dimitri swallowed hard. Till that moment he avoided Rose at all costs and now here he was staring into those beautiful brown eyes he used to love so much. He pushed that thought aside and cleared his throat, he figured he shouldn't do this in the hallway. "I need to talk to you. May I come in? Please?" He imaged he'd enter her apartment much like a demon entering hallowed ground. And burn to a crisp instantly on entry.

Rose hadn't realized just how much she missed the sound of his voice or the way words just rolled of his tongue. She nodded, letting out a shaky breath. "Do you want something to drink?" Rose offered. When Dimitri declined, she gestured to her tiny sitting area which held an armchair and a small couch that could hardly be considered a love seat.

When they were seated, Dimitri blurted out, "I'm leaving".

"When will you be back?" Rose asked innocently, but by the look on his face, Rose knew the answer. She still needed to hear him say it though.

"Rose, I'm not just leaving court, I'm leaving the moroi world. I'm not coming back".

Maybe she didn't need to hear it. It stung like a bitch. "Oh", was all she could utter as she fiddled with her fingers in her lap.

"I just came to say goodbye", he continued.

"Are you going back to Baia?" Rose hoped to god Dimitri was smart enough to go back home to his mama.

A look of regret washed over him. Dimitri never considered going home. He didn't know where home was anymore. He hadn't even told his family he was restored. For all they knew he was still an undead soulless monster, an evil walking corpse.

"Where are you going to go? What are you going to do?" Rose pushed.

"I was thinking of heading to New York City. Even I can blend in there. At the very least I won't have to make eye contact with anyone".

Rose wondered if he was trying to be funny or not. She would have thought he'd prefer a cabin, alone in the woods. "What are you going to do for money? Where will you live?"

"I don't know yet", Dimitri honestly didn't think about that. He just wanted to get away.

"Dimitri, this is crazy. You don't have a social security number. The man formally known as Dimitri Belikov is legally dead. I know you don't have any savings cuz I made sure all that was transferred to your family when I got back to the academy".

"What is your point?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

Rose scoffed. "My point is that you need help, Dimitri."

Dimitri just shrugged non committally.

Rose growled in anger. "I didn't not traipse across the world, I did not move heaven and earth so you could die alone homeless on the street after alienating everyone who loves you!"

Dimitri was taken aback by Rose's temper and fire, though he shouldn't have been. After all, he knew her better than most. She defended those dearest to her heart with a unflinching passion. It was one of the reasons he loved her so damn much in what he now considered his previous life. He knew he still fell under that category. That didn't mean he liked being talked to like that and he growled right back, "What do you suggest I do then?!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Let me help you", she answered softy.

"How?" he asked, just as softly.

He didn't outright refuse, which gave Rose hope. "I know someone who can get you papers. Ya know, legal documents. For the human world", she explained. "You'll be able to get work and get a place to live that isn't entirely rat and roach infested nor a place where you pay in cash in advance for each hour you stay". Rose shivered at the thought. "I have some money…"

"Absolutely not, I'm not taking your money!".

"I never knew you were such a chauvinist!" Rose knew categorically that Dimitri was not, she just couldn't help it, he was being stubborn for no reason. Rose had almost forgotten how alike they were.

"Dammit, you know that's not why!", Dimitri fired back. He took a calming breath and couldn't look at Rose as he almost whispered, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you".

Rose pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yes, you should have, it was a normal response to being yelled at by your ex". She didn't want Dimitri to apologize for an obviously rational reaction. He was acting like he was _supposed_ to, for a change. Like his old self, like the Dimitri who let Rose, and Rose alone, damage his calm.

"If you won't take my money then at least let me come with you, just to help you get set up. Please", Rose begged.

Dimitri finally met her gaze. Before he was turned, there wasn't much Dimitri could deny Rose when she pleaded with him with her big doe eyes and her pouty bottom lip. Fortunately for her, that was still the effect Rose had on him.

Rose could tell she was breaking through his carefully placed walls. "I know you can do this without me, but with me it'll be easier", Rose pressed. "And that way I'll know you're okay. Please", she said again. "Please, Dimitri, let me do this. If not for you then for my own sanity. You owe me that much".

As much as Dimitri didn't want to admit it, Rose was a charmer and currently so much less frightening than he was, so getting an apartment and a job would be easier with her. Then she had to use the "I-O-U" card. Him actually owing Rose was even harder for him to admit. "Who's going to guard the princess?" It was Dimitri's Hail Mary. He knew Rose would never leave her best friend unprotected.

Rose shook her head, she knew exactly what Dimitri was doing. "I'm not assigned to Lissa. She has 3 other guardians and no plans to leave court any time soon. She'll be fine for a few days without me. Plus I'm sure Lissa will approve of me helping you".

"Fine", Dimitri conceded reluctantly. "But just for a few days. And I don't want hand outs".

Rose rolled her eyes and headed to the bedroom to pack a bag. She was glad Dimitri didn't question who her 'forger friend' was. Nor was he questioning her cash flow. It was better that Dimitri didn't know her new found daddy was the source of both. "I just need to make a couple of calls", Rose called to Dimitri. "Make yourself at home. I'll be ready in half an hour".


	4. Chapter 4

Rose packed lightly. She called Abe Mazur and asked for his help. And she specifically asked for his help _not_ to be ostentatious. She wasn't looking for accommodations at a 5 star hotel or dining at Michelin restaurants. She just wanted some place clean and safe for her and Dimitri to stay for a few days in the city. Rose refused her father's offer to stay at his penthouse. She also forced Abe to promise to butt out. He was to have the papers delivered by an acquaintance, god forbid he showed up himself.

When she wrapped up with her father, Rose called Lissa to let her know she'd be out of town. She then called Hans Croft's office to notify of her leave of absents. She knew she'd be in hot water for taking leave on such short notice, but she was in hot water anyway, and it was better than not notifying HQ at all…

While Rose was making preparations, Dimitri wondered why the hell she was still so willing to help him. Especially after what he said to her in church. The words still rang through his ears as though someone else had spoken them. _Love fades, mine has._ He regretted them as soon as they were out of him mouth. He meant what he said when he told Rose he couldn't feel love, but he never wanted to hurt her. He'd done enough of that. Those four little words where part of the reason he agreed to let her help, he _owed_ it her. And Dimitri figured maybe, after she was convinced he could stand on his own, she'd leave him alone and let him live the rest of his days in guilt-ridden solitude. That way Rose would be able to live in a world where he was no longer a threat to her. She'd be able to leave him in the past and move on with her life, Dimitri logiced.

"All ready", Rose said as she zipped her bag. "Let's get his show on the road".

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Dimitri asked. When Rose had no idea what he was going on about, he looked at her incredulously. "Aren't you going to call Adrian? And let him know you're going to be out of town for a couple of days?" He asked in a very chastising tone.

"Um", Rose procrastinated. "No. Adrian and I had a fight. We're not technically speaking to one another. I'm pretty sure we broke up".

Even from afar, Dimitri could tell Adrian was head over heels when it came to Rose. He couldn't imagine him leaving her. "What happened?" He didn't mean to ask, it was none of his business, it just slipped.

Rose would have slapped most people upside the head for asking such personal questions. But Dimitri wasn't most people. Rose still wasn't sure she should answer since the reason they were fighting _was_ Dimitri. "It's a long story Comrade". She _definitely_ was not going to tell him.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N:_

 _Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites! As always they mean the world to this reviews whore!_

 _Like I said in the beginning, chapters will be short (500-1000 words). But I may start updating more frequently...). The pace of the story is going to pick up soon (I hope)._

 _Have a great read!_

 _K_

* * *

Rose and Dimitri signed out a car from the carpark at Court. Rose goaded Dimitri with the keys. "Looks like I'll be driving, comrade, since you don't have a valid driver's license", she chuckled.

Rose could see the ghost of a smile flash across his face for a split second before he said, "Good luck. It's almost a four hour drive". He climbed into the passenger seat, knowing full well what was happening to Rose's confidence.

Rose paled. She hardly ever drove. The thought of driving 4 hours in the dark on highways that weren't lit very well and then driving in one of the biggest cities in the world was something that made her rethink the whole thing. Maybe they should've taken a bus.

In all her bravado, Rose got into he driver's seat and without looking at Dimitri, said "I may consider letting you drive. I won't tell if you won't tell".

Dimitri rolled his and proceeded to stare out the window.

Not long after they started their drive Rose ask Dimitri why he's doing this.

Dimitri was silent for a long while. Long enough that Rose thought he wasn't going to answer. He looked over to her, taking her in. His eyes glided over her face. Even now, as beautiful as she looked in the moonlight, he felt like his heart was dead in his chest. He was entirely sure it would lay there, still and dormant and unchanging, for the rest of his undeserved life.

"This life has taken _everything_ from me", he replied at last. "I can't do it anymore", Dimitri kept his eyes on the road even though he wasn't the driver. "You should leave too, before this life of killing and scars consumes you".

For a second Rose actually wondered if Dimitri was asking her to join him for real, not just for the ride. Rose was pained. "You know you haven't lost everything". She was referring to herself. "I'm still here".

Dimitri scoffed. "You are, but I'm not. I'm a shell of the man I once was. The Dimitri you knew is not coming back".

Rose wanted to argue with him. He couldn't know that the old Dimitri was dead. Recovery was a long road and he was just giving up. She wanted to tell him to fight! She wanted to yell at him to stop feeling sorry for himself and grab life by the balls and live! But Dimitri turned up the volume, ending their little chit chat.

They didn't talk again until Dimitri offered to switch with Rose, who was all too glad to stretch her legs and get some rest.

Rose checked her phone. "My friend texted an address where we can stay for the next few days. It's an apartment in Williamsburg". She typed in the address in the car's GPS. "Brooklyn", she answered Dimitri's puzzled expression.

"Who is this friend, anyway?"

And there it was. The question Rose knew would eventually come. "Someone I met while traveling".

Dimitri wasn't so sure he wanted to know more. Most of Rose's "traveling" was either chasing him or getting chased by him.


	6. Chapter 6

After a four hour drive, Rose and Dimitri reached the apartment in Williamsburg. Standing outside the door, Rose turned the handle and stepped through the threshold. It was unlocked which already had Dimitri on edge. But what had him more on edge was the man in the armchair by the window, sitting like he owned the place.

Dimitri stepped forward, putting himself between Rose and the serpent, as he growled, "Zmey".

"Belikov", Abe's sneer was just as unpleasant, though he did motion to his guardian, Pavel who was ready to intervene, that he could handle himself.

"What are you doing here, old man?" Rose came around Dimitri, finding his defensive stance ridiculous and endearing at the same time.

"I'm here to make sure you arrived safely", Abe stepped towards Rose.

The closer he got, the more Dimitri pushed himself forward, ready to leap if necessary.

Soon Rose was wedged between the 2 men. She pushed them both back demanding them to, "Stand down!"

She glared at her father and her former lover. This was a situation she never expected to find herself in. And yet here she was, refereeing a pissing contest. "Do _not_ make me repeat myself", Rose said in a stone cold voice.

After they backed of, Rose hugged Pavel affectionately. "You couldn't stop him?" she whispered in his ear.

"Can anyone?" Pavel chuckled.

"She takes after her mother", Abe said to Dimitri, both were still staring as Rose, both still a little terrified. "You're old man doesn't get a hug, kiz?"

"No", Rose answered defiantly. "You promised me that you would butt out".

Abe sighed dramatically. "I've got the papers all ready", he handed Rose a large manila envelope.

Apparently she thought that was deserving of a hug. "Thank you, dad. How did you get it done so quickly?"

"They don't call Zmey for nothing".

"Dimitri?" It was now Rose noticed how shocked Dimitri was. He may or may not have uttered a 'fuck'.

"Your father is Abe Mazur?!" Dimitri pinched the bridge of his nose. Although, knowing Rose, it shouldn't have come as that much of a shock…

"I take offense to that tone, boy", Abe said menacingly. "Or at least I would, if I cared", he added with a shrug.

"Abe, be nice", Rose chastised.

"Sorry dear", he kissed her cheek. "How do you like the apartment?"

Rose looked around. It was gorgeous and in a great neighborhood. "It's fantastic. Do I want to know how you got it?"

Abe laughed. "No". He said, "It's yours as long as you'd like it to be. Personally I wish you'd stay at my penthouse".

"I already told you, no thank you. And I'm only staying for a couple of days", she reminded.

"Ah, well, in that case, Belikov, my boy", Abe turned to Dimitri, a tad bit more pleasantly, "You can stay here as long as you like. And if you're up for it, I have an opening at my company in my Russian affairs division. An advisory of sorts. I could use a man like you in the ranks".

Dimitri raised his eyebrow at Abe, looking from him to Rose. Dimitri knew Abe didn't need an advisory and he was technically making a generous offer, but there was no way in hell he'd take that kind of job. And his body language said as much.

"There is another position available. It's less lucrative", Abe added. "I own this building and the adjacent one. That's a lot of apartments and I need a super intendant that lives on premise. The job is yours if you want it".

Dimitri was still impersonating a statue. He was disgusted by the thought of working for a mobster.

"Take your time, think it over. We can discuss it when you and Rose join me for dinner tomorrow night", Abe stated plain as that. "I'll send the car to get you".

"It's getting late for me", Abe said looking at his watch. He still operated on Moroi time. The sun was shining brightly. "You two should get some rest if you're switching over to human schedule. I'll see you tomorrow darling". Abe hugged Rose. "There are groceries in the kitchen which should last you a week. I've left a credit card on the counter with no limit, you can use any way you like. Treat yourself to some shopping. Please".

Rose didn't want to take Abe's money, he'd done enough with the apartment and the documents. She also knew that Abe was always trying to make up for lost time with extravagant gifts. She reluctantly nodded, knowing that accepting his offer would please him more than it would hurt her.

Pavel also hugged Rose on the way out. He whispered that dinner reservations for the next night was at a very high end restaurant and to dress appropriately. And now Rose understood why she needed the credit card. Pavel would later text Rose a list of shops she and Dimitri could find appropriate attire.

And they were gone, leaving Rose alone with Dimitri.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N:_

 _Hello my lovelies!_

 _I wanted to take a time out to thank all my readers and especially the ones who review! It means so much to me. I know I'm going a little off format, so it's nice to know it's still like and accepted!_

 _Special thanks to: stardreamer2608 (first reviewer!), debpreato, QTSuzie3, rose conde, Lizz91, Gigi256, Boochar88, LostOnAFantasy33, Swimming the same deep waters, kazzo96, AliciaHaryma, Badass Belikov va, LovesmesomeDanilalol, VATooovsessed, marcelammota, russia2774, katnipsc, Martianeskimo and all the guests (or maybe it's just one guest), who leave me lots and lots of love in review!_

 _I know I've been bad and haven't been responding! Sorry for that. But at least I update frequently, right?_

 _Thank you all!_

 _Here's the next chapter, I have a feeling you all will like it!_

 _Much love,_

 _Kooki_

* * *

As soon as Abe was gone and out of earshot, Dimitri whirled on Rose. "What the hell, Rose?!" He yelled. "You should have told me before your "friend"", he used air quotes, "was the gangster known as Abe Mazur".

"Hey!" Rose took offense, "He's a mobster, not a gangster!".

"It's that same thing! And any way you look at it, I'm indebted to him now. I owe Zmey a favor. And he is not the kind of man you want to owe favors to!"

"He didn't do this for you! He did it for me! You don't owe him a favor, you owe _me_ a favor!", Rose replied furiously.

"I'm not sure that's better", Dimitri muttered.

Rose gasped then narrowed her eyes. "I'm going to let that slide because I'm starving and the only kitchen appliance I know how to use is a microwave".

" _I'm making lunch now?!_ " Dimitri asked incredulously, wondering how he'd gone from respected guardian to cabana boy.

"Well it's either that, or I burn down the kitchen. _Or,_ " Rose paused for full affect, "we could use the credit card and order in", she let that hang in the air, knowing well and good Dimitri would rather make lunch himself than order in with Abe's money. Which made no sense since everything in the kitchen was bought with Abe money as well.

"Fine", Dimitri threw his hands up in the air and treaded to the kitchen.

"I'm going to go shower and unpack", Rose said. "Thank you", she threw back to him, minding her manners for once.

Dimitri got to work in the kitchen. When Abe said there was enough to last them the week, he was understating. There was enough to cook 3 meals a day with multiple courses and snacks in between for _at least_ a week. The fridge was completely packed, as were the cabinets. Dimitri also noticed that all the appliances were new, as well as the cookware and all the other kitchen fixins.

Dimitri made a salad with bacon bits, it was the only way to get Rose to eat anything healthy. He cooked pasta and made a marinara sauce from scratch. Dimitri found a block of parmesan and grated it into a small serving dish. It would work well with pasta and the salad. He even had a batch of brownies in the oven.

As he was tinkering around in the kitchen, his focus was solely on the food. It was like his mind had shut off and he was on auto pilot. He wasn't thinking about everything he'd gone through, he wasn't consumed by the guilt, he wasn't remembering all the things he did to Rose. In fact, he noticed that ever since they walked into that apartment he hadn't thought about the past few months at all. It was freeing.

But it was a freedom he didn't deserve. All the people he killed, all the families he destroyed, they would never be free from the pain or the grief that he caused. Why should he get to be free?

Rose walked out in the living area and kitchen, feeling refreshed. Her hair was still a little damp. She found Dimitri at the dining table, brooding as ever. He looked like he was about to boil over.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked as she approached him.

"Everything", he answered.

She sat beside him and placed her hands on is forearm. "Talk to me".

Dimitri wasn't sure he if he could.

"Please, Dimitri. It might help", Rose nudged, completely ignoring the delicious smelling food laid out on the table.

"Just now in the kitchen. I", he took a deep breath. "I didn't feel pain. For a little while, making you lunch, made me forget everything else".

Rose was sure Dimitri would see the burst of hope that expanded in her chest, if only he were looking. "Dimitri, that's a good thing".

"No. It isn't, Rose. I don't deserve to ever find peace".

"You feel guilty for not feeling guilty for a little while?" she questioned, though she really wasn't expecting any reply. "Dimitri, look at me", Rose tentatively placed her hand on his cheek and gently turned him toward her. "I will say this as many times as I have to. What happen was not your fault. You didn't want to turn strigoi, you didn't choose it or ask for it. It happened _to_ you. You are strigoi-Dimitri's biggest victim. You were not in control", she brushed his single tear with the pad of her thumb. "You deserve to move on and find peace. It may take a while, but I know it'll get easier with time. That's how grief is". Rose leaned in and kissed his forehead. And he let her.

Dimitri wiped his eyes. "You know that sounded suspiciously like a zen life lesson".

Rose couldn't help but laugh. It was infectious and brought a small smile to Dimitri's lips.

"Let's eat before I pass out from low blood sugar", Rose said dramatically.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Before I go, I thought of a weird question. In LS, Adrian finds out in the worst possible way that he's lost Rose (well, tbh, it would be worse if he'd seen them in bed together, but still). Do you think he would have been less hurt if Rose dumped him, without him having to actually see Rose and Dimitri together? I mean, even if Rose had broken up with him, and let's say that she hadn't slept with Dimitri before doing so, Adrian would have known all along that Rose was still in love with Dimitri, that the reason for her braking up with him was painfully obvious. So in the end, would it have hurt any less had the chain of events gone differently?_

 _Let me know what you think!_

 _And don't forget to review!_

 _Cheers,_

 _K_


	8. Chapter 8

The evening rolled around quickly. And the switch to human time was talking it's toll.

"I'm going to bed", Dimitri declare. "Good night Rose".

He grabbed his bad and walked toward the door across from Rose's room. "What the -?" Dimitri raised his voice. He started walking around the apartment searching for something.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked.

"Looking for a second bedroom".

"What?!" Rose was instantly on her feet.

The living room was an open space plan that joined with the kitchen and eating area. There were 4 doors in the apartment. One was the entrance. One was to what Rose claimed as her bedroom. Another was to the bathroom. They both assumed that the last door was another bedroom. Oddly enough, it was a coat closet.

"What are you doing now?" Rose asked alarmed and Dimitri was rummaging in the couch cushions and then tilting the couch all the way back so he could get a look underneath.

"Checking if this couch is a pull out", he answered as he set the couch down.

"Well, is it?"

"No".

"I'm going to kill him", Rose was furious. Rose got out her phone and called the old man.

Dimitri wasn't paying attention at all, he was thinking about how he was going to fit on the couch.

"Fine!" Rose yelled at her phone and hung up. She scoffed loudly.

"You should take the bed, Rose. I'll sleep here", he gestured to the couch.

"What? No! You should get the bed. You're taller".

"Fine", Dimitri heaved off the couch and rushed to the bedroom. "Good night Rose", he closed the bedroom door behind him leaving Rose with her mouth agape.

She did offer, but she never thought he would agree so quickly. Or let her sleep without a pillow or blanket. So she marched into the bedroom furiously. She was going to demand a blanket. All her fury was lost when she walked into a wall of muscle.

Dimitri had stripped to his boxers and was on his way to wash up before bed when Rose walked into him.

When Rose finally composed herself, she smacked Dimitri on the arm. That didn't help her current situation of dazed breathlessness. "You were going to let me sleep out there with no blanket and no pillow?!"

Dimitri had a mischievous glint about him. Even furious as Rose was, he thought she looked cute. Sure he knew she was a formidable adversary, but right then, he thought she looked like an angry kitten.

Rose was disarmed by Dimitri's sexy smirk. It had been so long since she'd seen it.

"I was going to let you take the bed, Rose, I just wanted to change in here".

"Okay then". _Stupid!_ Rose thought.

Dimitri excused himself with the pile of linens he was carrying, giving Rose a full view of his backside. Rose bit her lip. "Dimitri, wait". Rose face palmed. "You really can't sleep on that couch."

"Are you going to sleep on the couch?"

"No".

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying we can share the bed. It's huge. I'll even let you build the pillow wall", Rose smiled.

To answer Dimitri's apprehension, Rose said, "Come on, we're adults. You stick to your side, I'll stick to mine".

It was a long day, and Dimitri needed sleep, especially since his sleep was restless as it was. He almost declined, afraid that he'd have a nightmare and scare Rose. But he was too tired to overthink it.

"Fine", Dimitri agreed. He didn't know what possessed him to do so. Yesterday he couldn't even look at her, now he was going to share a bed with her. "I'm going to wash up for bed. Maybe you should build the "pillow wall"", he used air quotes.

Dimitri took his time in the bathroom. By the time he got to bed, Rose was already asleep. Or maybe she was just pretending to sleep. Either way, it saved him from any awkward moment they might have had. Dimitri was so tired, he fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Hi ho girls and boys!_

 _Well the majority of you agreed that Adrian would have been just as hurt no matter how things panned out with Rose. Only a few thought Adrian would have felt less betrayed had Rose broken things off with him before getting physical with Dimitri..._

 _Thanks to everyone who answered!_

 _Another question that has been eating me is - why was Lissa ever elected?! Who in their right mind votes for an 18 y.o.?! And the best friend of the queen killer no less! Makes zero sense! Thoughts?_

 _Thank you for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing!_

 _Happy birthday Gigi256! And many more!_

 _Cheers,_

 _K_


	9. Chapter 9

Rose stirred awake from being warm. Unpleasantly so. She recognized too late that the reason was the six foot seven Russian pressed against her, with his head on her chest and his arms snuggly around her.

She stared at him in awe. He was beautiful when he slept. Not that he wasn't beautiful when he was awake, but something about the serenity and calmness combined with the rhythm of his breathing, made him otherworldly. She was so tempted to run her fingers through his hair.

Rose wasn't sure what she should do. She didn't want to try to get up and risk waking Dimitri. She wasn't sure how he would react to their precarious position. She didn't have much time to debate since Dimitri was starting to rouse. Rose didn't want to do the wrong thing, so she closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. She could feel Dimitri's breathing change as he woke, the slight jerk of his body when he realized he was tangled around Rose. He didn't remove himself from Rose right away. Rose figured he was probably thinking the same thing she thinking just a few moments ago.

The difference was, Dimitri decided to chance it and unwrapped his arms from her slowly. Since she was pretending to sleep Rose was like dead weight, and Dimitri was being so careful not to wake her. Rose took pity on him and with a sigh she turned away from him, releasing his arm. Rose heard the shaky breath he let out when he was free at last. She didn't know if she should be offended by that or not.

Dimitri knew Rose was awake the whole time. He wondered if her pretending to sleep was for his benefit or her own. Either way, playing along was easier than calling her out. He didn't know how he felt about waking up like that with Rose. And he didn't know how he felt about the fact that for the first time since he was restored, he slept the whole night. Deep down, Dimitri thought even if by some grace, it was good for him to be around Rose, for _her_ to he around _him_ was the worse place she could be. He still thought himself her greatest threat.

In the living room Dimitri didn't know what to do with himself. He wanted to go out for a run, but didn't want Rose to wake up and think he'd left. He could leave a note, but who's to say she'd find it. In the end, he opted for lounging on the couch reading a book.

Dimitri couldn't concentrate on his book. He read the same sentence over and over. He laid on the couch, consumed by the thought that he slept the whole night. Because of _Rose_. And it was killing him. He should have been keeping his distance from her. Not sleeping in the same bed as her. Did he even deserve to sleep the whole night through? It was peace he was entirely unsure he was worthy of.

Rose "woke up" 15 minutes later. "I'm going for a run. Wanna come?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Sure", he answered with a shrug. _That'll put distance between us,_ Dimitri chastised himself.

* * *

A/N:

Hello my lovelies!

Thank you so much for the reviews! They make my day!

I wanted to take a moment to send a GRAND shout out to my very good friend Martioneskimo - Leslibeth! Today is her birthday and I want to wish her the very best! Send lots of love and joy-joy feelings!

I do hope no one was disappointed that there was no nightmare scenario (nor were there sexy times). I decided to go a different route here... but who knows? The story is still young! (Does tha make any sense?)

Don't forget to review!

Peace out,

K


	10. Chapter 10

After running, Rose miraculously convinced Dimitri to go shopping on daddy's dime. They both needed an appropriate outfit for the evening. Dimitri wanted to refuse, but since he was planning on refusing the job offer, or rather offers, he figured he should at least appease the mobster in a some way.

The restaurant was not black tie, but they couldn't go overly casual, mostly because of Abe. Rose and Dimitri started out by getting Dimitri a suit. For some reason, Rose thought that would be easier than getting her dress and shoes and accessories, despite his stature and enormous shoe size. Lucky for them, Pavel sent them to just the right stores.

Dimitri got a black suit and a black button up. When Rose commented on all the black, Dimitri muttered it matched his soul. His shoes were an easy find as well. Pavel really knew how to pick 'em. There was even a duster there with Dimitri's name on it.

Rose's outfit was a different story all together. She tried on 10 different dresses while Dimitri read his book. He really didn't know why it would take so long for Rose to find a dress. She was a beautiful woman with an amazing figure. Though he dutifully ignored what Rose tried on, he was sure they all looked fine. Probably more than fine. Rose didn't ask for his opinion, so he figured he was off the hook anyway and never offered one.

"Thank you for helping, Melanie", Rose said to the department store employee who was tending to her.

"It was my pleasure, ma'am", The woman in her mid thirties answered. She spared a glance over at Dimitri, who was lounging in the waiting area reserved for petulant husbands and boyfriends. "I had a boyfriend like that", she motion towards Dimitri with her head, "gorgeous and brooding and uninterested".  
Rose didn't bother correcting her that she and Dimitri weren't together. But then Melanie looked pointedly at a fading bruise on Rose's arm, Rose didn't need to ask what Melanie was thinking, it was clear as day on her face.

"Does that hurt?" Melanie asked.

"Nah", Rose replied. "I'm used to it. In my line of work and training, I've had much worse".

"What line of work is that, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Private security", Rose answered. "That's actually how I met the big lug", Rose threw her thumb over he should to Dimitri. "I was his trainee".

Melanie smiled sweetly, the story warmed her heart. _If only she knew the whole story,_ Rose sighed. And still she never corrected the assumption that the two were involved.

"I have a few more dresses for you to try, but I think this is the one", Melanie handed Rose a dress. Sure enough, that dress was the one.

When Rose finally found her dress and her shoes, Dimitri thought they were done. Oh, how wrong he was. Rose still needed accessories, plus she needed some way to do her hair and make up back at the apartment.

It was getting late. And Dimitri knew it. "Rose, we don't have time for this, we need to get back to the apartment to get ready. We're going to be late as it is". It would take at least half can hour to get back to Brooklyn, time to get ready and then another hour to get back to Manhattan to the restaurant by car, considering the traffic.

That's when dear, sweet, helpful Melanie cleared her throat. "If I may", she said tentatively. "I couldn't help but overhear and I might have a solution for you. We have a vast selection of beauty care in our department store, including hair and makeup styling. You can get that done here".

Rose was all for it, she could do with the pampering.

"Thank you ma'am, but we still would need to shower and freshen up", Dimitri interjected.

That's when they sales clerk glanced at the credit card as she was handing it back to Rose. "You could always get a hotel for the night. You would save the commute and have a place to get ready", she shrugged. The credit card Abe had given Rose was apparently a very high end one.

Rose's eyes lit up as she got all giddy. She started jumping up and done. "Please, Dimitri! Please, please, please, please!" When Dimitri pinched the bridge of his nose, Rose continued her begging, "It'll give us a chance to go site seeing in the morning and maybe even watch a show on Broadway". She wasn't convincing until she said, "We can go for a run in central park", she bit her lip while Dimitri internally deliberated.

Dimitri sighed in defeat. "Fine".

Melanie arranged for Rose to get her hair and makeup done and even helped book a room at a very lavish hotel nearby.


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you ready yet, Rose?" Dimitri yelled at the bathroom door in their hotel suite in Midtown.

"I'll be ready in a minute", Rose yelled back. "Go grab a cab and I'll be right down".

It was 7 o'clock on a Friday night. It would take a few minuted to get a cab. Or so they were told by the concierge. Dimitri haled one down easily enough. He sat in the cab, waiting for Rose to show. He had been ready a while ago and pacing the spacious living room in their suite. Of course when they arrived at the hotel the only room available was the presidential suite. Dimitri had worn his black suit and black button up, opting to leave the two top buttons open and forgo the tie. Now, waiting nervously for Rose, it was a decision he was thankful for. He left his hair down and was running his hands through it as scenarios ran in his head of how he'd be the one blamed (and punished) for their tardiness by the Turkish mobster.

At last Rose sat herself in the back seat of the cab.

"If we're late your father _will_ kill me", Dimitri didn't pay much attention to what Rose was wearing, he just wanted to get to the restaurant as soon as humanly possible.

Rose was jittering in her seat in a way that only meant one thing.

"Rose what are you doing?"

"I have to pee", she answered anxiously.

"I told you not to drink so much of that stuff. Why didn't you relieve yourself before coming down?", Dimitri asked, exasperated. He wondered why she still acted like a child at times.

"I went when we got to the suite. And then I had to go again but I was dressed already and you were downstairs, and we were about to be late", Rose was rambling.

"Please excuse me", as soon as they were at the restaurant, Rose made a mad dash to the restroom before her bladder exploded, abandoning Dimitri in the foyer. Much to her dismay, the restrooms were on another floor. But at least they weren't late.

"I told you not to drink so much", Dimitri muttered again, mostly to himself.

"What has my daughter been drinking?", Abe, who had just arrived at the venue himself, came up behind Dimitri and clapped him on the back.

"A Big gulp". When Abe wasn't following, Dimitri added, "a 30 oz. bright blue caffeinated sugary mess of a drink. She's been hyper and holding it in the entire way here".

"Well, that gives us a chance to talk", Abe smiled.

It was a smile Dimitri knew well. That's how Rose smiled when she had something up her sleeve. "About what?", Dimitri refrained from gulping.

"About a favor I need you to do for me", Abe answered as the hostess lead him and Dimitri to their table. "I believe you own me one of those, don't you?"

Dimitri pinched the bridge of his nose before taking his seat opposite Abe with no argument. There were two seats left at the table, one beside him and on beside Abe. Rose would have to choose who she preferred to sit with.

"Hear me out Belikov", Abe said. "What I have to ask isn't so bad. I think you'll quite like it". He opened his napkin and laid it across his lap. "I want you to convince Rose to stay here with you. Among the humans".


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N:_

 _Hi guys,_

 _I've been getting a lot of backlash for the length of my chapters. This is a friendly reminder that there was a disclaimer at the beginning of the story - chapters will be 500-1000 words but updated every other day._

 _I feel like Monica from Friends in the episode where she makes candy for her neighbors and they get mad because she not making enough fast enough._

 _It's like I can't win - short and frequent - not good, long and infrequent - not good._

 _What can I say?_

 _patiance is a virtue_

 _all good things come to those who wait_

 _Besides, I'm building towards something!_

 _(I'm not sure why I feel the need to explain my art...)_

 _whoa... that was heavy. :)_

 _Thank you to everyone who read, followed, favorited and reviewed! It means the world!_

 _Here's the next chapter_

 _Enjoy_

 _K_

* * *

"I'm sorry?" Dimitri quirked his eyebrow.

Abe took a deep breath. He may have been a confident mobster, but he was not messing around when it came to his daughter. "I don't want Rose to go back to court. I want her to have a real life. The life I could've given her if I knew about her when she was born. Not when she turned 18 and was traipsing around Russia hunting strigoi".

Dimitri cringed at the reminder of Rose's time in Russian. "I think Rose is better off not being a guardian, too. Not that I'm agreeing to do this favor. Even if I did agree I wouldn't know how to do that".

The mobster grin widened. "I'm sure you can think of something. You are her first lover and her only love. You charmed your way into her pants and her heart. I wouldn't imagine it a difficult task for you to do that again. After all, she's here with you now. She's already left everything and everyone she knew behind to follow you once before. She'll do it again".

Dimitri was rattled and disgusted. He didn't know where to begin. "You are despicable. You're pimping out your own daughter".

"No, boy. It's you that I'm pimping out", Abe answered without a hint of humor. "I love my daughter and I'd do anything for her. As I understand it, you once loved her too. Just yesterday, did you not try to shield her from me when you arrived at the apartment thinking _I_ was a threat? It is my opinion that you would still do anything to protect her. It's in your nature. You may not want to be a guardian anymore, but you protect the women in your life relentlessly". Abe was talking about things that happened long ago. About a young boy who needed his own abusive father taken care of. A boy who asked a serpent for a favor.

"Rose is smart. She won't repeat the same mistake". Dimitri was referring to Rose following him. The first time was to Russia. He hoped there wouldn't be a second.

"She wants you, Belikov. I can't convince her otherwise, and neither can you".

Dimitri shook his head. "I can't. I won't toy with her emotions. She deserves… the old me. Someone who loved her more than he ever thought was possible. Someone who was willing to throw everything away to be with her. Someone who would die to protect her. She doesn't deserve the empty shell that's been left in his place. I'm dead on the inside. She deserves better than me".

"I couldn't agree with you more", Abe sneered.

Something caught the eye of both gentleman mid argument. It seemed like the whole room froze. Dimitri certainly did.

Rose descended the stairs in her blood red cocktail dress. She didn't want an elaborate dress, no frills and lace. The dress was simple and sexy. Rose was a true vision of beauty. The sheath dress went down just last her knees, the slit that run up to the middle of her thigh showed of her shapely legs. The spaghetti straps and square neckline framed her clevege to perfection. She'd done light makeup on her eyes and a touch of gloss on her lips. She never needed much else. The luxurious red fabric looked gorgeous against her sun kissed complexion and hugged her body in a way that got the attention of everyone in the room. Rose looked radiant.

In that moment, it was like Dimitri was seeing her for the first time, he thought his heart might stop. He felt much like he did watching her walk toward the commons at St. Vlad's in her school-endangering dress the night of the Equinox dance what seemed like two lifetimes ago.

Rose was unsteadily grasping the railing as she searched the room, unsure how to find her father and her footing in her peep toe stilettos. She was not accustomed to heels that were so high and thin.

Dimitri didn't miss a beat, his feet moving him of their own accord. He stood and quickly made way towards her, meeting her halfway up the stairs.

Watching his approach, Rose thought Dimitri looked like something out of a magazine. The suit he wore clung snuggly to his muscled physique, his hair fell freely around his face, highlighting every sexy angle.

Dimitri offered his arm. "You looked like you could use a hand", he said a little breathless.

Rose smiled and looped her arm through his, stunned yet grateful. When their eyes met, she was sure she saw a spark of something familiar.

"You look beautiful, Rose".

"Thank you".

At the table, Abe smirked. In his mind the ends justified the means. He'd talk down about his daughter if it resulted in her getting what she wanted and living a better, happier, safer life, a life Abe felt she deserved. It was a dirty play, but he was sure Rose would forgive him. Eventually.


	13. Chapter 13

The three had a wonderful dinner. Abe was charming. Rose was laughing. Dimitri loosened a bit.

They were surprised when a business associate of Abe's who just happened to be at the same venue, accompanied by a young man, popped by the table to say hello.

"Greta, darling", Abe stood and kissed both her cheeks. "Allow me to introduce, my daughter, Rosemary", he smiled proudly, "and her fiancé, Dimitri", he shocked both dhampirs at the table.

"Dad!", Rose hollered, wanting desperately to bury her head in the sand. On a remote beach. In a different country.

Dimitri almost spit out his wine.

"What?! Is it so wrong that I already consider him family", Abe defended. He was determined to get them together. His tactic of choice was shock and damage.

Greta gave a indulgent nod. "So they're not engaged yet?"

"Sadly no", Abe frowned. "Though they have my blessing".

Rose looked more and more embarrassed. Dimitri couldn't remain indifferent.

"Dad! What are you doing?!" In a panic, Rose tried to lessen the tension she could feel was building in Dimitri. "We're not together", she explained. "We're colleagues", she added with a nervous smile. Rose couldn't really put a label to what she and Dimitri were, "colleague" seemed like it would do the least damage.

Greta smiled and gestured to the young man beside her, "I'd like you to meet my son, Richard. He'd do well to align himself with the daughter of such a prominent and respected businessman".

When Richard shook Rose's hand, he brought her hand to his lips, lightly kissing the back of it. "Pleasure to meet you", he gave Rose a sultry look.

That's when Dimitri had enough. He draped his arm around the back of Rose's chair and gently wrapped his fingers around her shoulder, singling to any onlookers that she was spoken for. Even if she wasn't.

Rose and Abe changed pleasantries with Greta and her son for a few minutes more, before the two parted.

"What _the fuck_ was that, old man?" Rose was furious and really wanted to know what Abe was playing at. But the more pressing question was what the hell was up with Dimitri. "And _you!_ You do _not_ get to play the jealous boyfriend. Not after…" Rose cut herself off. She couldn't finish the sentence.

"Not after Russia?" Dimitri raised his eyebrow, making the point that he really wasn't forgiven despite Rose adamantly claiming there was nothing to forgive.

"Not after what you said to me at church", Rose abruptly excused herself from the table. She grabbed her clutch (a girl's gotta keep her stake somewhere) and stormed off.

Dimitri felt more ashamed than ever of the incident.

"I'll take care of the bill", Abe interjected. "You should probably go after her".

"Thank you", Dimitri replied politely.

"Rose!" Dimitri called after her as she strode down the street. His pace was much faster than hers. Her ridiculous heels hindered her escape. "Rose, wait". He reached her quickly. "I'm sorry", he kept pace with her.

Rose crossed her arms over her chest mid stride.

"I never meant to hurt you that day in church".

Rose stopped in her tracks. She was expecting an apology for his behavior at the restaurant, not for what he'd said to her weeks ago at church.

Now that Rose was listening, he said, "I needed to get you away from me. But I shouldn't have been so harsh. I owe you more than that".

She couldn't hold his gaze anymore as tears welled in her eyes. Dimitri never said he didn't mean what he said in church. His apology was just a reminder that her love was unrequited.

"Whatever", Rose managed before her voice broke, "I'm tired, let's just get back to the hotel".


	14. Chapter 14

As soon as they walked into their suite, Rose went to the bedroom and shut the door. Dimitri took that as a sign that he was sleeping on the couch. At least this couch was long enough for his 6' 7'' frame, unlike the couch back at the apartment in Brooklyn.

Dimitri's night was restless. He tossed and turned until he finally gave up on sleep all together. Instead he replayed the night in his head. Rose looking stunning. Abe's preposterous proposal. The way he was introduced as Rose's fiancé. The intense anger he felt as _Richard_ looked Rose up and down like a piece of meat. That even now caused unexplained rage and hatred to bubble in his chest. And Rose again. Rose looked so beautiful, it almost hurt.

Just when he wasn't expecting it, Rose puttered out of the bedroom quietly. She strode to the mini-fridge, determined to find some chocolatey goodness.

"Couldn't sleep either?"

Rose startled, nearly spilled all her M&Ms. "Shit!"

"Sorry", he said sheepishly, picking up the few chocolate buttons that escaped her grasp.

"I'm sorry for the way Abe behaved tonight", Rose offered Dimitri some chocolate.

Dimitri shrugged. There were few who knew better than he did that one can't control what ones parents did and what Abe Mazur was capable of.

Since they were apologizing anyway, Dimitri said, "I really didn't mean to hurt you that day at church".

Rose sighed, "I get that, but you _did_ mean what you said. You still do".

"When I was turned", he closed his eyes, "it was like I was unmade. And when I was restored, I was put back together", Dimitri took a deep breath and opened his eyes to see Rose entranced. "But some pieces, most pieces, are still missing. All the pieces the matter, all the pieces that count, all the pieces that made me _me_ , are lost. Forever".

"Dimitri, I don't believe that", Rose shook her head. "Some pieces of you are coming back. I can see it! The rest, those will probably take time. But you're still in there", she tentatively placed her hand over his heart.

Dimitri looked from her hand on his chest to Rose's eyes. "You can't know that".

"I believe in you", she said just above a whisper. A little louder she added, "Just the past 2 days, I've seen bits and pieces of you, Dimitri. The _real_ you". To answer his unasked question, Rose continued, "You came to tell me goodbye, because you thought that was the honorable thing to do, even though till that point you could barely stomach the sight of me. Ever since I've known you, you've always done the honorable thing. When we got the apartment in Brooklyn you put yourself between me and Abe. You saw danger and tried to protect me from it. It's always been in your nature to protect". Rose paused, searching for more. "You cooked yesterday. It tasted amazing. Plus it made you feel… something! That isn't all bad". Rose had hope. Sometimes, that was all she had.

Dimitri didn't bother pointing out that he actually smiled the other day. And he opened up to Rose. Which was a bigger step forward than any he had taken thus far. Maybe that's why he allowed himself to tease her later that night.

Rose realized she might have had some apologizing to do herself. "I'm sorry too, Dimitri. I shouldn't have pushed you the way that I did when you were first restored. I missed you so much. And then you were back, but you weren't really there". Rose realized something else. Her hand still laid over Dimitri's heart. And he wasn't moving it or her away.


	15. Chapter 15

Rose pressed forward. She slowly wrapped her arms arms around Dimitri's waist and rested her had against chest, over his heart. It was bold and most likely stupid. But she was desperate to feel his touch. She wished that he would hold her. All he had to do was put his hands on her, it would have been enough. _PLEASE!_ she screamed in her head.

Dimitri was frozen. He didn't know how long he stood there like a statue, his heart thundering, before Rose started to pull back. He took a deep breath and as he did Dimitri could smell her strawberry shampoo. The smell was mixed with something that was entirely Rose and it reminded Dimitri of a better time. A time where he wasn't afraid of hurting Rose or letting her down, brief as it as. He was suddenly overwhelmed by something he couldn't describe as he reached his hands out and pulled Rose back to the cradle of his arms.

Rose almost cried with relief.

Holding her in his arms felt as natural to Dimitri as breathing. A lightbulb went off over his head. Keeping his distance from Rose, actively pushing her away - that was what was hard. Not just because every time he pushed, Rose pushed back harder.

Dimitri leaned his cheek against her head. Without a conscious decision to do so, he trailed his fingers through her hair. "You really did look beautiful tonight". He could feel Rose smile against his skin.

"So did you. When you weren't sulking", Rose quipped.

Dimitri chuckled. The sound of it threw him off. He hadn't heard that is such a long time. And it was because of Rose.

In fact, all the changes that were happening to him lately were because of Rose. Maybe it wasn't just a stake through the heart that would bring him back to life. Maybe it was this girl. This smart, beautiful, caring girl. The wild girl he met in Portland what seemed like a lifetime ago.

Rose yawned. She started swaying on her feet.

"You should go to bed", Dimitri suggested.

"I don't want to let go", she answered honestly. She was sure once she wasn't holding on to Dimitri any more he would disappear.

But she was dead on her feet. Dimitri bent slightly and with an arm behind her knees, picked Rose up, cradling her. Rose eked. She held on to Dimitri even harder as he carried her to bed. When he laid her down, it was obvious she had no intention of letting go. So Dimitri got in be with her.

As they were in bed together, Rose relaxed and fell asleep, her grip on Dimitri never relenting.

 _What the hell are you doing, Belikov?_ He asked himself as he stared down at Rose. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was leaving court and everything behind. But Dimitri wasn't sure he could leave _her_ behind anymore. He remembered his conversation with Abe. As disgusted as he was, Dimitri suddenly wished he could take Rose away from a life of killing and scars.


	16. Chapter 16

Another day in New York dawned. Rose was still sleeping when Dimitri got back from his run. He needed time to clear his head and to think. He ordered breakfast for the two of them and hopped in the shower. When breakfast arrived he decided to wake Rose.

"Hey", Dimitri nudged Rose.

"Hey", she answered groggily.

"Breakfast is here".

Rose nodded, got out of bed and headed to the breakfast nook. She was famished. "What time is it?" She could tell Dimitri had showered, his hair was still damp.

"Eleven", Dimitri answered. "Your dad sent over a duffle bag with some clothes for you". Dimitri still had a hard time believing Abe Mazur was Rose's father. "I think he's hinting that we should stay here for a few days. There are also tickets for a show tonight".

Rose looked surprised. "What show?"

"Wicked".

Rose smiled wildly. She always wanted to go to a Broadway musical. Abe couldn't have chosen better. Then she scowled, remembering Abe referred to Dimitri as her fiancé. "Why am I surprised? After that stunt he pulled last night, I really shouldn't be", Rose shook her head. "I honestly don't know what he was thinking".

"I do", Dimitri said flatly.

When he didn't elaborate, Rose pushed, "Do share".

Since Abe didn't explicitly ask him not to discuss it with Rose, Dimitri figured it was fair game. "Abe doesn't want you to be a guardian".

"Tell me something I don't know", she rolled her eyes. Abe had begged and pleaded with Rose to leave her life at court. He tried threatening, intimidated and bribing. Nothing worked.

"He told me to seduce you into staying with me in the human world".

Rose dropped her knife and fork with a clang. She almost choked on her bite. She shouldn't have put anything past Abe. Even something as ridiculous as this. "What did you say to him?"

"That you were too smart to fall for that. That I had no intention of playing mind games with you".

"So what? Abe thinks you can just bat your eyes at me and I'll leave my life behind to follow you like a lost puppy?! What ever gave him the impression that I would do that?!" Rose slammed her palms angrily on the table. If she was being honest with herself, Rose didn't know if she was more mad at Abe for propositioning Dimitri, or Dimitri for dismissing the thought so easily.

"Probably because you dropped out of school, flew to the other side of the world by yourself, put your life in danger over and over, all to hunt down one strigoi. Me", Dimitri was not helping the situation. "Not that _I_ think you would", he quickly defended. "But-", Dimitri shut his mouth. He wasn't sure he should say any more. It wasn't his place.

"But what?!"

Dimitri rubbed his hands on his face. "But I can't say that I disagree about you being a guardian".

Rose's jaw dropped. Dimitri had mentioned she should get out of the life, she just didn't think he was against her being a guardian all together.

"This is bullshit. I'm a guardian. I trained my whole life to be a guardian. _You_ trained me to be a guardian!" With every words she got madder as she rose to her feet.

"I trained my whole life to be a guardian and it brought me nothing but pain!", Dimitri was on his feet as well. "I wish I was never a guardian".

"If you were never a guardian, you would have never met Ivan!"

"And I would never have known the pain of losing him either", Dimitri fired back.

"What about me?!" Rose yelled. "If you were never a guardian, you and I would never have met".

"And you would have been better off for it, Rose".

"You regret being with me?", a shocked Rose whispered.

"I didn't say that! Don't put words in my mouth", Dimitri was angry.

"You don't get to decide that I would have been better off if we never met!", Rose fired.

"Loving me ruined your life, Rose!".

She scoffed, "My life is not ruined!"

"Fine. Loving me almost got you killed. At the very least, it ruined your career". Dimitri took a breath. He noticed that he and Rose leaned towards each other. Almost as if they were about to attack one another.

Rose couldn't argue with Dimitri's last statement. It was all true. He added, "You should regret loving me".

"I can't, Dimitri. I don't. I still-".

"Don't", Dimitri stopped her. It pained him that she still cared for him so deeply, particularly since he was convinced that her feelings for him lead her down a path there was no way back from. He couldn't bear that he was still a source of pain for her. Especially when he _knew_ he wasn't worthy of her affection. Even more so since he was convinced her feelings would remain one sided.

Rose's eyes were misty. But she saw Dimitri's were too. She hadn't seen such a tortured expression on his face since the days after his restoration. Which was why she let it go. She wasn't sure Dimitri could take any more. And neither could she. So she left the breakfast nook.

"Where are you going?" Dimitri asked solemnly.

"I need a shower", Rose replied just as flatly.

"What about the food?"

"I lost my appetite", Rose shut the bedroom door behind her. It was as though everything with Dimitri was one step forward two steps back.


	17. Chapter 17

An hour or so later, Rose re-emerged from the bedroom. Dimitri had made her a breakfast sandwich and left if for her on the table along with a note that said he went out for some air and not to worry, he'd be back in time for 'Wicked'.

Rose was at a loss. She hadn't had time to herself in ages. She didn't know what to do. She called Lissa to tell her about everything that had been going on for the past couple of days.

Lissa listened intently, dying for more information. She was worried about Rose, but even more so about Dimitri. He was her ward of sorts, she felt a responsibility towards him. Finally Lissa said, "If Dimitri said he'd be back on time, he'll be back on time. You still have a few hours before 'Wicked', just go the spa, get a facial and a manicure. You have time for a massage if you want".

"That's the best idea I've heard in a long time. Thanks Liss". They hung up and Rose marched to the spa.

She replayed her conversation with Dimitri from earlier in her head. He never said he regretted what they shared. He only claimed she should have regrets. That little insight was the only thing that relaxed her enough to enjoy her massage.

And enjoy it she did. Rose came back to the suite on cloud 9.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Dimitri barked as soon as Rose walked through the door. He had been pacing the room for a good half hour, not knowing where Rose was or what kind of trouble she had gotten herself into.

"I went down to the hotel spa", she answered, puzzled by Dimitri's apparent anger.

"You couldn't leave a note?!"

"I didn't think you would be back before me", Rose tried to remain calm. This was killing her spa buzz.

"No. Because you never think".

"Fuck you", Rose replied flatly. All calmness gone.

"Yeah, that's you're answer for everything".

"What is this? Why are you acting this way?" Rose was getting concerned.

"Acting what way?"

"You're acting like a spoiled brat who didn't get his candy before dinner", she fired back.

Dimitri slumped to the couch, completely defeated. "I'm angry with you", he said so quietly. "I didn't know where you were, I didn't know if anything happened to you. I was worried". He knew he was being irrational. "I'm sorry for yelling".

When Dimitri wasn't looking, Rose smiled like a kid getting a birthday surprise. She schooled herself and sat beside Dimitri. "I get it. You're not used to feeling… anything. It's overwhelming". He was getting his emotions back. Slowly but surely, his heart was coming back to life.

"It's suffocating", he corrected.

Rose chuckled. "Let me put your mind at ease, comrade", she smiled. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm kinda badass".

A ghost of a smile graced his lips. "I always worry about you, Roza".

Rose didn't know how to choke back her elation. Dimitri may not have noticed, but Rose sure as shit did. He called her _Roza_. She believed, in her bones, that Dimitri was waking up. _Her_ Dimitri. She nodded. "I'm going to change and then we can head to the theater". She was having trouble containing her excitement. Dimitri's heart was coming back to life, she thought again.

As Rose was getting ready, Dimitri was left with his thoughts. Were his emotions coming back? Why only now? Why so strongly that he felt like he was drowning in them? It seemed fitting that it was because of Rose. Ever since she crashed into his world like a meteor, she destroyed everything he thought he knew about life and love. Now was no different. She was tearing down his walls all over again. But this time they weren't walls that he built up purposefully. And this time, he wasn't sure he'd put up a fight when they came crashing down.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N:_

 _Hello my lovelies!_

 _I want to take this opportunity to thank all the readers and especially the reviewers!_

 _I try to reply to reviews as much as I can. If I've neglected you, it's not personal! (I feel like saying it's not you, it's me; somehow that makes it sound worse!). If I've missed answering your review - call me out on it!_

 _I'm getting a lot of reviews from guest which I can't reply to, but appreciate so so much!_

 _Kazzo96 - you always review (as a guest) and I thank you for it!_

 _Kyra - is another frequent guest reviewer! (I wish I could use emoji's! cuz this definitely calls for jazz-hands!)_

 _Julia - you left such a heartwarming review that stuck with me for days!_

 _Peggy and MelissaDB'sLover and all the other guest who I can't reply to but I love reading your reviews all the same!_

 _All this love makes me all gooey inside!_

 _Alrighty then,_ _Boys and girls, you best buckled up cuz it's bout to get bumpy from here on out!_

 _Cheers!_

 _K_

* * *

When "Wicked" was over, Rose and Dimitri decided to walk back to the hotel, both lost in thought. The seats at the theater were not luxurious by any means, yet the two attempted to put as much space between them as possible, both steering clear of the armrest that had separated them. Despite the distance, Rose could feel the heat Dimitri seemed to naturally emanate. It pulled her to him, like a flower leaning towards the sun.

Rose was shocked when Dimitri laughed at a joke. Even more so when he smile widely at the end.

"Did you like it?" Rose asked as they walked down the street.

"I did. It was… surprising".

Rose laughed. "I guess it was".

Dimitri smiled. "What I mean is, things aren't always as they seem. The person you think is the bad guy isn't necessarily bad. It was a nice twist on a classic story, is what I'm saying".

"True", she answered thoughtfully.

They continued to walked in comfortable silence when they heard a scream coming from an alley as they passed.

"Rose!" Dimitri called after Rose who took off into the alley, stake in hand.

Dimitri knew all too well that in a big city, not every threat could be taken down with charmed silver. He came up quickly and pushed her behind him, so he'd walk into the danger first.

When Dimitri saw it was in fact a strigoi attacking a human, or more accurately, taunting a human, he saw red. Dimitri lunged for it without noticing there was another strigoi in the shadows.

But thankfully Rose saw it. She pushed forward before the second strigoi got a chance to attack Dimitri as well.

Rose traded blows with the bloodsucker. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the human was still frozen in place. "Get outta here", she yelled. The human scuttled off, but in that small instance, that tiny fraction of a second, where Rose lost her focus, the strigoi got the upper hand. He had knocked her back with enough force to dislocate her shoulder. Her right shoulder.

Rose dropped her stake and in a panic, called for Dimitri.

Dimitri lost all contact with the world as he wailed on the strigoi in the alley. He struck it over and over again, even when there was no more fight in it. He staked the strigoi repeatedly, till there was nothing left of it but shreds. He would have continued his assault until they were both dust, were it not for the small, scared voice he heard calling to him.

At first the voice didn't register with him. The second time she called to him broke through his bubble of destruction and mayhem, long enough to charge at the strigoi Rose was taking on.

Dimitri pushed Rose out of the way, none too gently. With one of her arms out of commission she lost her balance and flew to the ground, scraping her knee. _Great night for a skirt,_ she thought. _Stupid heels aren't helping anything either!_ she chastised herself. At least they were block heels this time.

She got to her feet quickly and went after her stake. Rose saw that Dimitri had laid waste to both strigoi, yet he was nowhere near done. She was scared for him, entirely unsure there was any coming back from where was going or what he was going through. She pocketed her stake and approached Dimitri slowly.

Rose gently placed her hand on his shoulder. Dimitri turned to her. His eyes were wild, unseeing through the haze of violence and rage. He grabbed her by the throat, slammed her into the wall and raised his stake high.


	19. Chapter 19

With her good arm, Rose caught Dimitri's wrist as it came down to strike.

"Dimitri!" She croaked. "It's me!" She couched, her words constricted by the hold Dimitri still had on her throat. "It's Rose!" Tears were filling her eyes. "Please… It's Rose…", She sucked in an ounce of breath. "It's _Roza_ ", she said, hoping it would sink in before she had to do something drastic, like kneeing him in the crotch and knocking him unconscious.

Suddenly Dimitri went slack. He loosened his grip on Rose's throat and she slid down the wall to her feet. His arm fell, his stake dropped and rolled away. Rose gasped hungrily for air.

"Rose?" Dimitri asked as if it were the first time he even noticed she was there in the alley. He pulled back slightly and fell to his knees, cradling in head in hands.

Rose stroked his hair. "It's okay", she whispered, still a little breathless. "We're okay". She cupped his cheek to make Dimitri look at her. That's when she saw the tears. "It's okay", she repeated lowly, afraid her voice would sound hoarse.

"This is not okay!", his voice broke. "I almost killed you!"

"But you didn't", Rose answered adamantly.

"I didn't even see you, Rose", he pleaded for her to understand, "All I saw was something I had to destroy!"

Rose didn't know what to say. All she could do was pull Dimitri to her as she wrapped her arm around him. Dimitri, still on his knees, buried his face in her midriff, his hands digging into her hips as he cried. In his mind, he should have been pushing her away, he should have been keeping her safe by staying as far away as possible like he planned to. But he selfishly couldn't let go. Dimitri was afraid of what would happen if he did. He held onto her as though she were his lifeline.

Rose gasped and braced herself when she spotted yet another strigoi. This strigoi was standing on the fire escape watching them from a vantage point above. It seemed as though it was weighing its options, seeing Rose and Dimitri as formidable opponents. Or maybe it was just waiting to catch them when they were off guard and most vulnerable.

The monster decided the food was worth the challenge as it leapt down from its perch. Rose didn't think she'd ever seen Dimitri move so fast, save for when he was strigoi. He stood to face the danger head on as soon as Rose went rigid, grabbing her pocketed stake in the process. He caught the strigoi with his stake before it even hit the ground. The strigoi didn't know what hit it and flailed. Rose pushed forward, adding pressure on Dimitri's hand, so the stake that was lodged in the strigoi's chest would sink all the way to its heart. It was dead instantly.

Rose stumble back, leaned against the wall behind her and stared in awe. Dimitri turned to her slowly and Rose didn't know which Dimitri she'd be met with.

"Are you alright?" he asked her calmly. Almost too calmly. Rose nodded quickly. "You're hurt", he stated, his voice full of pain and worry, when he saw the odd angle Rose was standing in.

"It's my shoulder", she answered shakily, not even thinking about the gash on her knee. "I think it's dislocated".

Dimitri tested her shoulder concluding that it was in fact dislocated. "I can pop it back in. It'll hurt".

Rose nodded. "Do it".

He got a grip on her arm. "On the count of three", he said and Rose took a deep breath. "One". Dimitri pulled hard on Rose's arm, a loud popping sound emanated from her shoulder as her limb slid painfully back into its correct position in the joint. Rose grunted, "Mother fucker!"


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N:_

 _Black Friday special! BOGO free!_

Enjoy!

* * *

Dimitri was still standing close to Rose. Close enough that she could smell the sweat that mixed with his natural musky Dimitri aroma. Close enough that when a tear escaped her eye, Dimitri caught it with his thumb as he cupped her cheek.

It was then that Dimitri surprised her most, when he leant down and pressed his lips to her shoulder, as though a kiss would make it better. He lingered there before skimming his nose on her collar bone, making user to stay away from her neck.

Rose's heart thundered. She grabbed the back of Dimitri's head and pulled him in. In the blink of an eye, they became a heated mess. Dimitri had Rose pressed against the wall, her breasts pushing against his own heaving chest. He slid his hands along her body, sending a shiver through her.

Rose tightened her grip around Dimitri's neck, lifted herself up and wrapped her legs around his waist and as Dimitri caught her and her her tight, she brought their pelvises together.

Rose ground her core against Dimitri. When she did so, Dimitri let out a moan, that only fueled her want. The adrenaline of the fight and the kill was coursing through their vanes and they desperately needed an outlet. She wanted nothing more than to quench the thirst she felt for him. The mixture of violence and adrenaline and Dimitri, had her more hot and bothered than she'd been in a long time.

Dimitri was rock hard. The sensation was almost foreign to him as he had not felt _aroused_ since he was restored. Physiologically, he knew he was fine, since he woke up with morning glory several times, despite the nightmares. But he hadn't experienced a waking boner (while he was alive), since he left the academy. Now, his erection was painfully confined in his jeans as he rubbed his body against Rose's.

Rose could feel just how much Dimitri wanted her. There were some things that were still in sync with them because she wanted him just as badly. Rose inched her hands to Dimitri's jean button and zipper. In one swift motion she pulled out his manhood and guided him to where she wanted him most. This time she was thankful for choosing a skirt as she pushed aside her panties and sunk onto him. She took all of Dimitri's length in with a breathy moan.

More than anything else, they were _shocked_ at the morbid turn of events. And it showed clearly through the stupefied look they shared, gasping at the feel of Dimitri's engorged cock fully sheathed in Rose's tight pussy.

As he slid into her, Dimitri knew it was wrong. They were in an alley, covered in blood, wounded, surrounded by strigoi bodies. They should have been calling the alchemists to clean up the mess. But all he wanted to do was plow his way through Rose into oblivion, or maybe to his salvation. He couldn't bring himself to consider the damage their promiscuity would do to her or himself. For the first time in his life he let his dick do the thinking and lead the way. And the way was thrusting furiously in and out of Rose's wanting crevasse.

The alley filled with their moans as Dimitri thrust harder and deeper into Rose. She clung to him, angling herself so that Dimitri rubbed her in the best possible way.

It did not escape Rose's attention that they never kissed. They barely made eye contact. She too didn't consider the impact their actions would have on her psyche, or his. She thought of it as future-Rose's problem. Present-Rose was on the cusp of an earth shattering orgasm.

Rose was panting, "Harder!"

Dimitri grunted and obliged giving Rose more and more till finally her walls clenched so hard around him it was almost painful. Rose screamed as her release ran through her body like a shockwave. Dimitri covered her mouth by burying her face in his shoulder. They'd be in a world of trouble if anyone walked into that alley in the current state it was in. It looked like something out of a horror movie, complete with the gratuitous sex scene. Rose bit down hard on Dimitri's shoulder as she held her final wales at bay.

The moment Rose relaxed her muscles just the tiniest bit, Dimitri thrust once more, exploding into her with a glorious roar. His hand gripped her ass so tightly, Rose thought he might break her skin. At the very least, he bruised her cheeks. Rose shook and moaned as Dimitri's pulsating member spilled into her, prolonging her own pleasure.

They both breathed hard. Dimitri was leaning heavily against he wall, which meant he was crushing Rose. His forehead rested on her shoulder. Rose was still gripping him tightly, afraid of falling on her ass. Before letting reality set it in, she let herself thoroughly enjoy Dimitri's hard body still pressed firmly against hers.


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: Reposted the correct chapter!_

 _A/N:_

 _Thank you all so much for all the reviews! They please me so!_

 _I planned to upload this chapter yesterday, but never got around to editing it properly. Sorry for that!_

 _I just had to share that the previous chapter is how the whole storyline started for me. This isn't the first time this has happened. The previous story I did (Guarding Partners), was also born from a lemon. What does that say about me?_

 _Anyways, happy reading!_

 _(there will not be a cyber monday special, in case you were wondering! lol)_

 _Cheers_

 _K_

* * *

Still pressed firmly against the wall, Rose and Dimitri didn't know what to do. Rose unlocked her ankles from behind him and Dimitri set Rose on her feet. He put his piece away and zipped up as Rose straightened her skirt and panties (even if they were a lost cause, they were the only thing that kept her from dripping down her legs).

Now that the moment had passed, they didn't really know what the etiquette was. Should they hug it out? High five maybe? Continue to awkwardly not make eye contact?

How were they supposed to go back to the hotel? They weren't in a relationship. What was doing to happen now? Would they be able to stay friends, even though they were never really friends to begin with? Was this considered a one night stand even though they'd known each other forever? Would even be a one off thing?

These questions silently plagued both Rose and Dimitri. There were no right answers, but one thing was for sure. They needed to get their shit together and get the hell out of that alley.

Dimitri cleared his throat. "We need to call the alchemists so they can take care of the bodies".

"I've got this", Rose answered. She retrieved her stake, the one she failed to kill strigoi-Dimitri with months ago, with the geometric etchings from Russia, and unscrewed the top. Rose answered Dimitri's puzzled expression, "I found out by chance that this stake has a hollowed out handle with a secret compartment when I tried to clean some dry blood out of the design".

Inside the stake was a small vile. Rose spilled the contents over the strigoi bodies and watched them dissolve. "I have an alchemist friend who hooked me up with some of their strigoi solvent", Rose continued her explanation. "Too bad it only works when they're already dead", she shrugged. "I just have to text her, so she can log the details of the attack". Rose didn't even mention the fact that should have also called it in to Guardian HQ, nor did she make any reference to the molnijas Dimitri was now owed...

Dimitri nodded, disguising his surprise with indifference. How she still managed to surprise him at every turn was a mystery to him.

The alley taken care of, they walked back to the hotel in uncomfortable silence. The night was getting chilly. That, along with the aftermath of the adrenaline rush from the slay, the sex and the orgasm, meant Rose's teeth were starting to chatter.

As deep as Dimitri was in thought and self loathing, he still managed to show a sliver of chivalry, removing his duster and draping it over Rose. He did so without touching her. Which only made Rose feel colder.

"Thank you", she muttered, pushing her hands into the too long sleeves and wrapping the duster around herself. It still smelled new. Not at all like Dimitri. That only added to the sadness of their situation.

At the hotel, Dimitri said, "You should shower first".

Rose nodded numbly and disappeared into the bathroom.

Dimitri plopped down on the couch. He instinctively wanted to rub his palms over his face, but his hands were beyond filthy. _What the fuck are you doing?!_ he questioned. He could still smell Rose all over himself. Not just her unique bouquet, but the aroma of her arousal as well. Dimitri tried not to get lost in the scent.

In the shower, Rose scrubbed her body raw. She didn't know what she was trying to wash off, the strigoi assault or the alley quickie. She tried not to think about either too much, preferring the monotonous lather, rinse, repeat.

She hastily dried her hair, bandaged her knee and relinquished the bathroom to Dimitri.

"I ordered us some food", Dimitri said before he locked himself in the bathroom, "it should be here in about 15 minutes". Food seemed like a good idea. Rose could always eat and he was hungry after every thing that transpired that evening. Killing strigoi and the adrenaline rush built up one hell of an appetite, but if he was being honest with himself, Dimitri was suffering from sex munchies.


	22. Chapter 22

As if it were perfectly timed, the food arrived just as Dimitri exited the shower, saving him and Rose from more awkward silence. They chewed their burgers, inhaled their fries and downed their milkshakes without exchanging a single word.

"I'm going to bed", Rose declared as she hopped of her chair and headed to the bedroom.

Dimitri grit his teeth. "Are you alright, Rose?", he asked her backside.

Rose didn't bother facing him, "My shoulder is fine".

"That's not what I meant and you know it".

Rose stopped and turned. "Are _you_ alright?" she fired back with her smart mouth.

"I don't know", he answered truthfully.

Dimitri had a lot of reasons to not be okay. He lost it in the alley and the only thing that pulled him back was Rose. Once again, she had been his center, the one thing that grounded him, that tethered him to reality.

Rose huffed. "Well unless you want to talk about it, which I know you don't, because you never do", she crossed her arms over her chest defensively, "I'm going to bed". She continued her journey to the bedroom.

"I think you should go back to Court", he blurted out, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Rose spun on her heels. "What?! Why?"

He stood from his seat and simply answered, "Because you need to be as far away from me as possible".

Trying to convince him otherwise, Rose retaliated, "You", she pointed at him, "saved my life tonight in that alley". The two unconsciously inched closer to each other.

"I almost killed you tonight in that alley", he breathed out, "not to mention everything else that happened", he murmured.

Rose threw as much bravado as she could when she rolled her eyes and said, "We _fucked_ , get over it".

Dimitri stared at her with big doe eyes. It was not the reaction he was expecting.

"Don't look at me like that", Rose said. He'd looked offended.

"We did not _fuck_ ", Dimitri didn't sound too sure about that. "Did we?", he pondered, thinking he wasn't even a shadow of the man he used to be.

"Do you not remember it?", Rose stepped forward and crossed her arms over her chest again and jutting her chin.

"I remember", he swallowed hard. Ashamed of himself, he shrunk back.

"Then you probably noticed we never kissed", Rose stepped closer to him. "We certainly didn't hold each other afterwards", she advanced almost threateningly. "There was no tenderness or sweetness to is. So don't you dare tell me we made love, because _that_ is bullshit. We fucked, up against a dirty wall, in a disgusting alley", Rose was close enough that she could've hit him if the next words out his mouth were out of line.

"Stop saying that", Dimitri grit his teeth and clenched his fists.

"What? Fuck? Why not?!", she was taunting him.

"Because you were never just a fuck to me!", he practically growled.

"I never thought I was", Rose answered quietly.

"Why did you do it?", there was a desperation to his tone.

The question disarmed Rose. She wasn't thinking at the time, she just acted out of instinct. "Because I needed you, I needed to feel close to you. I did it because I missed you so much for so long and you were right there". She threw her hands to the sides, "because after all that, I needed the release so badly I could taste it". None of those were lies. "Why did you do it?" she mirrored his question.


	23. Chapter 23

_"Why did you do it?" Rose mirrored Dimitri's question._

"I stood there staring at you and all I could think was, you're so beautiful it hurts me".

Rose's breath caught at the words. Words that seemed engraved into her memory.

Dimitri continued. "You are by far the most beautify woman I have ever met in this god forsaken life of mine. You're beauty is in everything you do and everything you are, Roza. That's why I did it", he cupped her cheek. "You give of yourself effortlessly and unconditionally". He breathed out almost as if it were an epiphany, "and I keep taking from you, yet you don't see it". He swallowed hard, "That's why you have to go. Because I have nothing to give back. Nothing but pain and misery". He pressed his forehead to hers, allowing himself the tiniest bit of closeness as a final goodbye.

"That's not true, Dimitri", she pressed both her palms to his cheeks. "I know it's not". She bit her lip.

"You have to go, Roza. You have to get away from me. Before I destroy you", Dimitri didn't dare close his eyes, he was committing her face to memory.

"I'm not going anywhere", Rose said adamantly. She had no intention of leaving when she knew he needed her. "Getting better is not something that happens over night. Recovery is a long journey. You have to give yourself time and let yourself heal".

Dimitri's arm snaked around Rose. "I don't think I can", he said just above a whisper.

"I know you can", Rose answered vehemently, "You're the strongest man I know". She hesitated for a moment before she simply said, "That's why I love you". With that, she let her lips brush against his. Timidly at first, slowly building up pressure.

Dimitri didn't push her back, instead he pulled her in, holding her close in an iron grip. Rose's body moulded to his. She slowly pushed him back to the sofa and sat astride his lap.

She kissed his cheek. "You always took care of me", Rose breathed. She kissed his other cheek, "Let _me_ take care of _you_ ". She pressed her lips to his forehead, "Please", she pleaded desperately for him not to push her away anymore.

Rose kissed his neck. She kissed behind his ear. When she starting trailing open mouth kissed towards his collar bone, Dimitri fisted her hair, greedily holding her in place. That was all the confirmation Rose needed.

Long ago, when there was nothing but the darkness, Dimitri pulled Rose back into the light. Now it was Dimitri who was broken and blinded by the dark. Rose would be his deliverance. Only she could restore his light.

Rose ground her hips against Dimitri's and moaned at the delicious friction. She brought their mouths together gently. Dimitri kissed her back, slowly and sweetly. Their tongues danced and their breath mixed. There was no hesitation, yet there was no rush. They kissed like old lovers.

The more they kissed the more heat built between them and the more they explored each other's bodies. Or rather Rose did the exploring for the both of them when she placed both Dimitri's hands on her breasts. "Touch me, Dimitri", she begged, her voice thick with lust.

Dimitri palmed her full breasts, putting just the right amount of pressure, not too rough and not too gentle. He rubbed her nipple with is thumb through her shirt. Rose panted, her breasts heaved. Rose lifted her arms over her head, signaling to Dimitri without words exactly what she wanted. Dimitri complied, sliding his palms down her ribs, to her waist, till he gripped the hem of her top. In a gentle yet quick motion, Dimitri was pulling her shirt up, exposing her to him. He tossed the shirt away as though he was personally offended by it, making Rose smile.

Rose returned the favor. Her hands glided down Dimitri's torso and placed them underneath the fabric of his shirt. As she skimmed her hands up his body, Dimitri's shirt lifted. He too raised his arms in consent, allowing Rose to completely remove the garment.


	24. Chapter 24

Rose and Dimitri sat on the couch, both topless, holding each other. The skin to skin contact felt amazing. Dimitri trailed his fingers down Rose's spine, causing her to arch her back. Their chests pressed together, yet he could still feel Rose's hardened nipples against his pecs. His hand continued south, past her ass, to her thighs. His other hand went back to torturing Rose's breast. He tweaked her nipple between his fingers.

But Rose wanted more, she fisted his hair and guided his mouth along her neck and collar bone, to the swell of her breast.

Dimitri was all too confident when he took a dusky pink nipple in his mouth, kissing it gently, sensually, at first. He rubbed his tongue roughly against her bud before taking it between his teeth.

Rose hissed and fisted his hair tighter, she rocked her hips over his already protruding manhood, which made Dimitri bite harder. He kissed across her torso and showered her other breast with the same care and affection. Rose rocked her hips faster against Dimitri's bulge. He bit her almost painfully and she surprised them both by climaxing right then and there.

Rose was a shivering mess. Dimitri held onto her firmly as she caught her breath. He wiped the sweat from her forehead, chuckling slightly. He was filled with pure manly pride and smiled at Rose with adoration. That adoration was the only thing saving Rose from wanting to die of embarrassment.

Rose wanted so much more. But she had to practically beg him to allow her to take care of him. S _he_ was supposed to be taking care of _him_. Rose got a wicked idea of just how to do that. She slid down from his lap to the floor, kissing his chest and abs along the way. She knelt before him, a long leg on either side of her, biting her bottom lip. Dimitri visibly gulped at the look in her eyes, it was pure hunger.

Rose tugged on his pants and boxers by the waistband, unleashing his statuesque member. Just from the way she stared at his erection, Dimitri got harder.

"What are you doing, Roza?" Dimitri's accent was so thick, his words practically slurred.

"Taking care of you", she answered huskily, eyed never leaving the glorious cock before her.

Kneeling between his muscular thighs, Rose wrapped her hand around his girth and kissed his tip before taking the head into her mouth. Dimitri's reaction was instantaneous as he let out a breathy moan. Rose took more of him in her mouth, rubbing her tongue on the underside of his beautiful cock. Dimitri bucked his hips. Rose smiled internally, loving the feeling of power it stirred in her that she could cause him both pleasure and to lose control. She craved more.

Rose took as much of him as she could down her throat, which was nearly all of him.

"Fuck, Roza", Dimitri hummed as she bobbed her head. He stared in wonderment and awe at his cock going in and out of Rose's hot mouth. It was then that he noticed his hand had traveled to her hair, fisting it and slightly pushing her down, effectively, pushing himself further down her throat. Rose moaning around his cock as she held his gaze, letting him know his actions were welcome.

Dimitri's instincts were to close his eyes, but there was no way he'd pass up the sight. His breathing got erratic, his thrusts got jerkier. "Roza, stop. I'm going to", He murmured in a thick accent.

But Rose didn't stop. She didn't want to, she wasn't done yet. And neither was he. She cupped his sack, slacked her jaw even more and took him in completely. Dimitri's moans turned to full on howl's as he unloaded. Rose sucked harder and harder till there was nothing left.

Dimitri panted hard. He leaned forward and brazenly shoved his tongue in Rose's mouth. He could taste himself on her and he loved it.

Rose stood and dropped her pants before Dimitri pulled her back into his lap. He was still panting. "That was incredible", pant.

Rose smirked. "Good, then you can return the favor. But not tonight". She kissed his neck. "Tonight, I get to take care of you, remember?"

Dimitri nodded, holding onto Rose as if she were his lifeline. When he had his wits about him he said, "you've already taken care me, let me take care of you".


	25. Chapter 25

The insinuation and lust in Dimitri's eyes made Rose shiver with anticipation. Her cheeks flared, remembering the last time he kissed her down there. The memory alone got her juices flowing. And she almost agreed till she felt Dimitri harden against her, no doubt recalling the same event.

"Uh-uh", She shook her head. "Ever heard the expression save a horse, ride a cowboy?", she tried to raise one eyebrow and failed miserably.

Dimitri all out laughed. Rose had almost forgotten how melodical his laugh was, or how the sound of it wrapped her like a blanket, or how absolutely radiant he could be when it was just the two of them.

Dimitri wasn't laughing anymore when Rose took him into her womanly folds. She trembled as he slowly filled her and stretched her out, despite having had dirty sex in a dirtier alley mere hours ago. When Dimitri was fully sheathed in her, they both let of a moan of relief and pleasure. Dimitri felt like he was home, Rose had a sense of fullness that she'd been missing for months. In that moment, everything was perfect.

They embraced like that for a long time, needing to just be together, in each other's warmth before Dimitri swelled inside her. Rose gasped at the sensation and thrust her hips. They kissed deeply as they rocked slowly together. They took their time, there was no need to rush.

Their tongues danced as they were pressed so tightly together that Rose wasn't sure where she ended and he began. Their pelvises ground together so that with every rock, every thrust, every buck of the hips, Rose's tight little bundle of ignited nerve endings rubbed against Dimitri's corse hair. It set her bones on fire.

Soon, their kisses were getting sloppy and their movements were getting jerky. Rose gripped Dimitri's shoulders tightly, almost breaking the skin, and she rode him hard.

Dimitri caressed every inch of her body. Rose felt like his hands were everywhere. All at once. In her hair, on her ass and her thighs. His hand played with her locks, gripped her hips and waist, cupped her cheeks and neck. He held her tightly against him, pushing her down harder onto him with a firm grasp over she shoulders.

Any part of Rose's flesh that Dimitri could reach with his lips, he kissed. He peppered her face with feather light kisses. He nibbled her earlobe before moving on to her shoulder. He traced his mouth along her collar bone, then down to the swell of her breasts.

The more they touched and kissed, the more Dimitri felt like a part of him that was dead and dormant was coming alive. Light was being shone on anther dark corner of his soul with each gentle caress and every brush of their lips.

Rose's thrusts became wilder and faster. Dimitri was mesmerized by the sight before him as Rose bounced on him. It was erotic beyond words. He licked the pad of his thumbs and brushed them over Rose's already sensitive peaks. Rose threw her head back, her chest arched forward.

Dimitri pinched her nipples, pushing Rose over the edge. She came long and hard on his cock, but Dimitri wasn't done yet. He let Rose catch her breath, just barely, before he took control of her by the hips and pumped into her from below.

"Oh, god", Rose mewled and whimpered. In pure ecstasy she panted, "I can't, I can't, I can't".

Dimitri slowed his thrusts. He cupped Rose's cheek and ran his thumb across her bottom lip. "Look at me, Roza", he said gently. When their eye locked, he pleaded, "Cum for me one more time, baby. Cum _with_ me, Roza".

Rose nodded and braced herself against Dimitri. Dimitri picked up the pace, lifting and pushing Rose down on his shaft faster and harder. Rose screamed out in pleasure as another more powerful climax course through her body.

Every moan and scream that Rose unleashed, Dimitri grunted and howled to match. Dimitri slammed Rose down on is cock one last time as he bellowed and spilled into her. Rose continued to rock, riding out her own climax, clenching hard and milking Dimitri dry.

They breathed heavily, gasping for air. Rose laid across Dimitri's chest, not caring in the slightest that they were both sweaty and sticky. Dimitri wrapped an arm around her, securing her to him. He let his other hand draw patterns on her back and play with the ends of her hair as his breathing evened out.

"Roza", Dimitri kissed the top of her head, "We should go to bed", he whispered as he felt Rose falling asleep.

She mumbled an incoherent response. Dimitri knew she was long gone. He lifted her up from their still connected groins, he slid out of her with an audible pop.

Dimitri carried her to bed. When he laid her down, Rose whimpered, "Please don't go".

Those three words held infinate power over him. He was now appreciating how hard this was for Rose. She gave him everything while she still felt she might lose him.

Dimitri had no intention of going anywhere. He laid under the covers with Rose tucked protectively at his side. "I'm right here", he quietly promised a sleeping Rose. With her head rested on his chest, he stroked her hair. He never could get enough of it.

Dimitri stared at the beauty beside him, utterly speechless. He decided right then and there that he would get better. He would heal and move forward with his life. He'd let the past go and embrace that which was his present and his future - Rose. His Roza. He would do all of it for her. She deserved nothing less.


	26. Chapter 26

Dimitri laid on his side with his back to Rose. He turned away in his sleep after she managed to slip out of his grip. After relieving herself, showering and ordering breakfast, Rose crawled back into bed and spooned Dimitri from behind.

She was terrified Dimitri would do a one eighty on her even though he had clung to her throughout the night. He hadn't declared his love. That didn't disappoint Rose, she knew it wouldn't be as easy as flipping the switch. Yet she somehow knew in her bones, her Dimitri was fighting to find his way back to her. She had faith in him and their love. But she was afraid all the same that the progress they made wasn't enough and they would continue their dance back and forth.

Rose pushed those thoughts out of her mind for the time being. No sense in ruining her morning-after buzz. She splayed her fingers across his chest and kissed his shoulder blade.

Dimitri stirred. He grabbed her wrist and brought her hand to his mouth. His lips lingered on her palm before he turned to her, still firmly holding her close by the wrist. His smile took her breath away.

"You're wearing a bathrobe", Dimitri stated sleepily.

Rose giggle. "I showered. And I don't feel like getting dressed". At that Dimitri started pulling on the robe's tie to release Rose from her confines, yet she pulled back. "And", she added, "someone has to open the door for room service, cuz breakfast is going to be here any minute". Rose chuckled at Dimitri's pout.

There was a knock on the door. "Go shower", Rose ordered as she playfully slapped Dimitri's bare ass before she approached the door.

After breakfast the two lounged in bed as some ridiculous movie about vampires that sparkle in sunlight played on the television.

Dimitri cleared his throat. "We need to talk".

Rose nodded. She had a feeling their blissful bubble was about to burst.

"I'm not going back to court", Dimitri said. "I've resolved to leaving everything related to my life as a guardian behind me".

Rose couldn't breathe.

"Everything except for you", Dimitri laced his fingers with hers.

The wind whooshed out of Rose with relief. He wanted to be with her. He didn't push her away or pull back. He was moving forward. Her relief was short lived, till she came to the realization that they'd be parting ways again soon regardless, when she returned to court and he remained in the city. "So where does that leave us?", she asked.

Dimitri just stared at her.

"What?" Rose demanded.

"You don't have to go back, either", Dimitri simply said.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Not you too".

"Would it be so bad? I'm mean I know you'd be leaving behind a lot, but you would have so many more doors open for you". Dimitri was of course referring to the doors Abe could open for her. He was making sense.

And that scared Rose. "I can't". She swallowed hard. "I can't", she repeated. "Please don't ask me to", she begged. Dimitri didn't outright ask Rose to stay with him and for that Rose was grateful because if he had, she wouldn't've been able to refuse.

Dimitri nodded. "I had to try", he shrugged.

"It's only a four hour drive", Rose felt like she was grasping at straws. It couldn't quite be considered long distance, but they certainly wouldn't be seeing each other as often as she would have liked. She just got him back, the thought of not being with him physically hurt her. "We could meet in the middle. A two hour drive isn't that bad".

Dimitri didn't want the distance either. Especially when he felt Rose was the only thing tethering him to his old self. "I could", he started, "get a place _near_ court. It would make it easier for us to see each other".

Rose couldn't believe her ears. "You would do that?" she whispered.

"The papers Zmey got me are good. I can get a job anywhere. Not that I have any particular skill set other than killing strigoi…"

Rose laughed. "Guardians are basically bodyguards. You could go into private security or law enforcement. Worse case scenario, you can be an Abercrombie & Fitch model", Rose grinned cheekily.

Dimitri laughed.

"Are you sure about this?" Rose asked.

Her seriousness and the timid tone of her voice sobered Dimitri. What she really meant was _'are you sure about me?'_

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life, Roza. I want you more than anything I've ever wanted for myself". Dimitri added, "I've done horrible things. Even now, wanting you, being with you, is the most selfish thing I've ever done. I'm not strong enough to push you away anymore and I don't want to. I don't deserve you. But I will do _whatever_ it takes to become a man who's worthy of you".

"You _are_ worthy", Rose would say it again and again till she was blue in the face if she had to.

"I'm not", he answered. "But I will be. You have my word", he pressed his lips to Rose's hand, entwined with his own.

Rose knew any argument would fall on deaf ears, so she let it go, instead wrapping her arms around Dimitri, happy in the fact that maybe now they were both starting to find peace at last.


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N:_

 _Hello my lovelies!_

 _I'm so_ sorry _that I've been neglecting everyone who reviewed!_

 _Thank you thank you thank you!_

 _Happy hanukah!_

 _Kooki_

* * *

6 _months_ later

Dimitri was nervously scrubbing the bathroom tiles in his apartment in the heart of Pennsylvania, located a forty minute drive from court. Everything had to be perfect for when Rose arrived.

Dinner was on the table. Dimitri had polished the apartment. Everything was immaculate. Not that Rose paid any mind to those things. Dimitri's apartment was always neat and clean, but tonight he needed it to be perfect. He showered, shaved and was cleaning up the nonexistent mess he made in the bathroom.

"Comrade?" Rose called out as she let herself into the apartment with the key Dimitri had given her a mere month after he moved into the place (when he finished renovating). She inhaled deeply. "The food smells great!"

Dimitri emerged from the bedroom in trousers and a button up, sleeves rolled past the elbows.

"Why so fancy?" Rose smiled at her beautiful boyfriend. He looked even more delicious than the food. She thanked the stars she actually swung by her apartment in guardian housing to shower and change out of her uniform, despite knowing Dimitri loved the way her ass looked in her uniform. "My birthday isn't until next week", Rose smiled widely.

Dimitri eyes lit up when he saw Rose. He pulled her to him by the hips and place a long chaste kiss on her lips, that left Rose breathless as always.

The past six months had been blissful. Dimitri got a night job as a security guard at the local bank. That meant he could maintain the same sleep-wake schedule as Rose. Rose was assigned to guard Lissa. And since the queen had marked Lissa as her favorite for the next in line, Lissa spent much time at court, postponing her enrollment to university for the time being. Which was perfect for Rose and Dimitri. Lissa staying at court meant Rose was pretty liberal with her hours.

Rose frequently visited Dimitri, often spending the day in bed together. On her rare days off, she and Dimitri tried to spend as much time together in the sun as they could.

Not surprisingly, Dimitri never visited court. He bought a Harley Davidson. Everyone needs a mode of transportation. It was particularly useful on the occasions when he'd pick Rose up at Court's main entrance, his identity well hidden behind a helmet.

The _ting_ of the oven burst Rose and Dimitri little bubble. "Right on time", Dimitri said. "The roast is ready".

"You spoil me so", Rose bit her lip as she watched her man set the last dish on the table.

Dimitri's apartment wasn't big, but Rose loved it.

The two sat down to a lovely meal. For desert Dimitri made a scrumptious lava cake.

"Thank you for dinner, Dimitri. It was amazing", Rose sat in Dimitri's lap and kissed his cheek. Dimitri held Rose tight, enjoying her warmth. "Do you want to tell me what the occasion is now?" Rose smirked.

Dimitri blushed just the slightest, embarrassed that he remembered when Rose didn't.

"Rose, one year ago today, I told you 'I love you' for the first time".

Rose's breath hitched. Exchanging words of love wasn't the only thing special about that night. It was now Rose appreciated the importance of this day. "The first time we made love", Rose added, just above a whisper.

Dimitri nodded. "Ever since we met, you've alway brought light to my otherwise dark life. When I was turned back to dhampir, my life was like an endless night, always in darkness. Rose, you were my guiding light. My dawn from night." Dimitri took a deep breath, "I love you, Roza".

A single tear escaped down Rose's cheek. It was the first time Dimitri had uttered the words in a year.

In the six months they'd spent together since their shared week in New York, Dimitri hadn't declared his love. He needed to know he was okay, that he was whole and complete and well, that Rose wasn't his crutch anymore, before he told Rose what was in his heart. He needed to make sure there would never be a relapse, that he would never drag Rose down again.

Rose knew the truth, she knew Dimitri loved her with all his being, yet she understood the difficulty of admitting that fact. She herself didn't mention the L word again, not wanting to put any pressure on Dimitri. She figured when he was ready, he'd tell her.

Rose had been quiet for a long while. Too long. It worried Dimitri. "Roza?"

Rose blinked the tears in her eyes and nodded. She let out a shaky breath. "I love you too, Dimitri".

They kissed long and lingering. They pulled back for air, Dimitri's hand still entwined in Rose's hair. Rose licked her lips.

"Move in with me", Dimitri blurted out as though he hadn't been planning on asking her for weeks.

"What?"

"Let's move in together", he said. When Rose didn't answer, he continued. "Think about it. You're here all the time anyway. It's only a short drive to and from court. Lissa will be stuck at court for at least the next 2 years while the queen is grooming her. What do you say?" Dimitri stared at Rose with big pleading eyes.

"Yes!" Rose yelled. Even though she was apprehensive about their living arrangement, she was sure they could make it work. "Yes, Dimitri, let's move in together!"

They celebrated all (moroi) night long.

The odds were always against them, yet they always made it work. Over the last year and a half, Rose and Dimitri saved each other in every way a person can be saved. Their love, trust and loyalty to each other would last a lifetime.

And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

 _Hi!_

 _This was the last chapter._

 _I hope you liked my story! And that you'll join me again next time!_

 _Thanks again to everyone who stuck by this story and gave me so much love and support! (Hearty eyes emoji!)_

 _Cheers!_

 _k_


End file.
